Miss Unpopular Loves Mr Unpopular
by Percabethforever2511
Summary: Does 'Mr. Unpopular' become 'Mr. Popular' when he becomes the best Quarterback. Would both Annabeth's and Percy's love for each other become alive when he becomes a quarterback or would it still be hidden?
1. New Friend

My stomach fluttered as the school came to view. This is the 8th school I've been moved to. Always being too quiet and vulnerable for everyone to make fun of. Running away from small mistakes and never learning from them.

"Don't worry honey! You'll make tons of friends at this school!" Mother smiled killing the brakes in the school's parking lot. I bit my lip, but still managed a small smile at my mother's comfort, but it washed away as Maya, my twin sister, sighed.

"Yeah, totally she's going to get a lot of friends being silent, sitting in the back of the class and running away when someone tries to talk to her!" Maya muttered unbuckling her seat belt.

"Don't be rude to your sister! Include her in everything you do," Mom shouted as both my twin sister and I got out of the car. "Remember to be polite to everyone! Bye!" The car sped out of the parking lot living me alone with my twin sister. Well... we look the same except she had short straight black hair, cute brown eyes and wore shorts, tank top, leather jacket with sunglasses and hangs out with everyone and has dated popular guys since grade 6. On the other hand, there's me. I had long blond curly hair, startling grey eyes, and wore jeans - even in the summer - long sleeve shirt/blouse/t-shirt, sweaters, stays quiet, and never date even a geek before. With all of that, wears nerdy glasses.

Maya sighed noticing me biting my lip. "Stop worrying, Annabeth. Just be relaxed and try and make some friends. Don't be too quiet or no one will know you exist. All right?" My twin sister patted my shoulder with an encouraging smile which surprised me a lot. She never did that.

"Okay..." I nodded smiling slightly.

"Let's get going before I freeze to death!"

I felt my hands sweat as we stepped into the large building. I took off the three layered jacket; suddenly regretting the choice of wearing 3 long-sleeve t-shirt and a three layered jacket. I was sweating and felt my stomach do somersaults as we walked through the big school.

Lost in my own world, I didn't realize I had stopped to stare at the amazing drawings on the wall until I heard a voice beside me.

"It's beautiful it's it?"

I spun around all of sudden that I lost my balance and fell on my butt. I felt my face become warm as the whole school turn to stare at me. I bit my lip for the millionth time in the day. Embarrassed already on the first day. **Wonderful!**

A hand reached out for me. I looked up to find myself staring at a handsome face with stunning green eyes. I let him pull me up and felt myself smile. "Thanks..."

"No problem" his eyes sparkled as he smiled down at me. "I'm Percy Jackson. Let me guess, you are Annabeth Chase, the new student, and you have a sister named Maya?" How did he know my name? I looked around for my sister, but she wasn't there. _T__**he day was getting better all right.**_I thought sarcastically.

"Um... Yes... I should go now!" I turned around not knowing where I was going.

"ANNABETH! WAIT!" Percy ran after me. I was too slow all right. Percy caught up to me and grabbed my arm to stop. I stared at my feet embarrassed to look up at Percy's stunning sea-green eyes. "You're not going to get anywhere by running this way unless you want to scrub the toilet with our Caretaker!" I looked up to see a hint of amusement in his eyes. "I can show you the way to the Headmaster's office!" He said excited.

I didn't want to go with this boy, but I didn't have any other choice. I was lost. I nodded biting my lip.

"OH! LOOKS LIKE MR. UNPOPULAR FINALLY FOUND A PERFECT FRIEND TO HANG OUT WITH, DIDN'T HE?!" a voice laughed. There was a chorus of laughter after him. Percy's face was flushed. He gritted his teeth together, but didn't say anything. I felt the pain that was in him. I felt it a thousand times before in every school I went to.

"Percy, it's a pleasure that you're helping me here! It's really gracious of you to do that! I'd be delighted to be your friend!" I smiled at Percy hoping everyone would leave him alone now, but instead of leaving, they laughed so hard.

"TOLD YA! HE CHOSE THE PERFECT FRIEND FOR HIMSELF! A FRIEND WHO IS A TOTAL GEEK!"

Percy's face became redder by the time. I didn't know what else to say.

"Come on, Annabeth! We should go now!" Percy grabbed my arm and pulled me through the hallway, away from the crowd.

Both of us were silent as we walked down the hallway. I couldn't help it, but break the silence. I never liked hurting anyone's feelings.

"I'M SOOO SORRY! I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID ANYTHING! I'M SUCH A MESS!" I cried out. I was surprised how my voice echoed through the empty hallway. I never spoke out loud for a long time.

Percy shook his head. "No you're not. You at least tried to back me up even though it was a fail. No one would do that in this school for me since I get in trouble every minute and I'm not one of the Quarterback. I'm really not interested in joining them..." He gets in trouble every minute? Oh gods... Looks like it's my single to leave him... but I stopped in my tracks as he continued to speak. "I know what you're thinking... I get in trouble for my own satisfaction... I thought if I get in trouble and stay in the Principal's office, I wouldn't go out for my free period and that's what happened, but now everyone thinks it's a bad reputation if you hang out with me because first i get in trouble a lot, second I didn't' t have any friends before... third, I'm not a quarterback..."

"What do you mean by you didn't have any friends before? Who's your friend now?" I asked tilting my head to look at him.

"You of course!"

"Oh... Wait, WHAT?!" I stared at him. "Percy, if you are meaning - "

"JACKSON!" a loud male voice boomed through the hallway. A bald man stormed out of a room -the storage - covered in various colours of paint. I burst out laughing, but stopped when I received a dirty look from the man. I covered my mouth with my hand, but I still couldn't help giggling.

"Hey, Gabe! How're you doin'?!" Percy asked the man like they were best friends.

"YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE, PERCY JACKSON! LOOKS LIKE YOU DIDN'T LEARN FROM CLEANING THE TOILET YESTERDAY! I HAVE ANOTHER PLAN! YOU ARE TO WRITE LINES ON 100 PAGES! AND DON'T TRY AND CHEAT OR I WILL HAVE YOU SUSPENDED! NOW COME WITH ME!"

"Blah! Looks like you're not having a good day today! What's with the colours? Oh.. wait! I did that!" Percy chuckled. "So! What are you waiting for?! Let's get going!"

Gabe grabbed Percy by the shirt and started to pull him toward a room. Percy turned slightly around to face me and grinned showing all his teeth.

"The Principal's office is toward the right! SEE YA LATER BEST FRIEND!"

I watched Gabe pull Percy into the room and shut the door behind them. I sighed. My first best friend a trouble maker. A smile formed on my lips as I walked myself to the Headmaster's office.


	2. My Own Kittin

Pushing through the large group of seniors, I finally reached my locker just in time. Smiling to myself, I realized Percy was leaning against my locker with the head cheerleader pacing back and forth in front of him shouting. The smile slipped away from my face, Percy's eyes met mine and he forced a smile, but I knew something was wrong. I just met him today, but it doesn't mean that I wouldn't know how he felt. People called him Mr. Unpopular for a stupid reason. So what if he was a shy boy and didn't want to join the quarterback team? Whatever.

Percy grabbed the girl by the hand and whispered something in her ear which made her shut up and placed a smile on her face. She kissed him on the cheek before walking out of my sight. Taking a deep breath I walked over to him.

"What was all that about?" I asked opening my locker to get my lunch. I couldn't believe that time had passed by so quick. I was learning how to fit in and I didn't get that much attention that I thought I would get since I was a new student. I didn't make any friends except for Percy - obviously - since I ran out of the classroom the moment the bell rang.

"It was nothing... I accidentally bumped into her when I was coming to see you, so she just babbled her face off," he sighed with a smirk. "I saw you smiling when you saw me, but the moment you saw me that hot chic you frowned. Jealous much?"

Rolling my eyes, I turned to look at him. "Ego much?" I shut my locker and followed Percy.

"What? You can't resist this sexy body. Seriously. Girls can never get over this body can they? And if they do..." Percy frowned then shook his head his grin reappearing. "Well, I won't let them!"

I rolled my eyes for the 100th time of the day. "First of all, you're not sexy. And second, I'm not interested, sorry. I only go for quarterbacks. They are so fuckin' sexy." I sighed realizing that Percy had brought us to the back of the school to the field where I saw couple of love birds sitting around and kissing rather than eating their lunch. Ugh. *Rolls eyes*

It felt like a a whole hour passed by, but it was just 2 minutes. I looked at Percy to see what was taking so long to answer, only to find him staring back at me with his eyebrow raised. "Did the quiet and shy girl just **_swear_**?" he asked amused.

Realizing what just happened my face warmed. I never sweared in front of anyone except my mother and sister, but I felt like I could be myself towards this boy who I just met today. I smiled shyly as I looked up again. Percy still had that amused expression on his face. "Sometimes..."

"Sometimes what?" the boy asked with the innocent look. I smacked his shoulder making him act like I hurt him. "OW! That seriously hurts! Ow!" he mocked putting a hand on his heart and leaning back. Rolling my eyes, I plopped down under a tree tired of walking. Percy fell down next to me... very close. I small shiver went through my spine. Feeling the awkward moment Percy scooted a little to the side away from me.

Moving away from the previous conversation, I started another one. "What do you have for lunch?" I asked opening my own lunch box. I grinned at what I saw. My mother had bought me 2 junior chickens and fries. I could never eat thoughs huge burgers from McDonald's.

"Um... a home-made sandwich that I made myself which sucks and water.." Percy replied. He looked over at my food, then at his with a frown. "You're lucky. What is that called? Does it taste good?" He eyed my food. I felt confusion go over me.

"How don't you know about McDonald's?" I asked. "This is Junior chicken and fries."

The boy beside me nodded still staring at my food in my hands. "I never tried one. I always make my own food and since I don't go to work I don't have any money to buy it for myself."

"Why don't you just ask for money once and a while. They can't say no."

"About that, it would take me years to find where my parents live to ask them for money." he said.

"Hmm?"

"Er... nothing." he replied going through his hair with his hand. "Um..." he hesitated still staring at my burger like he never saw it before.

"Do you want one?" I asked and his eyes lit up in excitement.

"Can I?" he asked still not sure what to do.

I laughed at his childishness. "Here! Just take it!"

Percy grinned taking one of the burgers from my hand. We ate our burgers in silence. After finishing it, I separated my fries into 2 groups before giving one group to him. His brilliant green eyes lit up like he got a thousands of presents on Christmas morning. We munched our fries and laughed at Percy's jokes. It was surprising since I never laughed like this before.

Getting up we went for a walk around the field. It would have been sweet if it wasn't for Percy for acting like a monkey. He jumped tree after tree making noises like a monkey, then when I wasn't looking he jumped right in my face scaring the shit out of me. He dared me to hang down like a monkey from the tree. I asked him what was with him and monkeys and he was like "Monkeys are BOSS! I LOVE them!"

We sat down on a bench under a tree to take a deep breath. I was still laughing my ass off. "Oh my god, Percy!" I smacked his arm. "Seriously! You should seriously join the drama team! You're so... *laugh* FUNNY!"

Percy bowed grinning like crazy. "Thanks!" He plopped into the seat beside me. We sat there in silence trying to get our breath back.

Hearing a rustling in the bushes I jumped. "Annabeth?!" Riley asked getting up as well. "What's wrong?"

"I felt like something was moving in the bushes..." I whispered enough for him to hear. I stared at Percy in surprised as he laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Your face!" He laughed. "You should have saw it! You're eyes jumped out of theirs sockets!" *Laugh*

I glared at him with my hands on my hip. "Not funny. Now go see what's behind the bushes!"

Percy saluted like a soilder before walking up to the bushes and going inside. I waited by the bench for him. I sighed as the minutes went by. I got up getting nervous every minute. _What takes Percy this long to come back outside? _

"Aww!" I jumped as I heard Percy's voice again. He came out with something in his arms.

I walked toward him. "What is it?"

"A kittin!" He said grinning. He looked up. "Do you want to keep him?" he asked with a smile.

"Um..." I thought for a second. I always wanted a kitten all my life. This kittin was so cute and adorable and so... FLUFFY! "Of course I do!" I grinned.


End file.
